


“Ah, so that’s what it takes to get some of your ice cream.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	“Ah, so that’s what it takes to get some of your ice cream.”

“Can I have some?”

You looked over at Gilly as you stuck a heaping spoonful of your favorite ice cream into your mouth. You swallowed the bite before nodding your head over towards the kitchen.

“Your favorite is in the freezer.”

“I know, but I wanna try yours.”

Gilly’s smile was broad and goofy as he leaned into you, getting closer and closer to your spoon.

“No.”

His face showed that of true hurt, jaw dropped and brows furrowed with the deepest of creases between them. 

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

You stayed looking at him, shoveling another spoonful into your mouth and speaking around it. 

“No.” 

Gilly shook his head in true disappointment, holding his hands together under his chin as he sulked and stood from the bed. 

“I thought you loved me. I guess not. Might as well just be on my way then.” 

He reached over onto the dresser and grabbed your shawl, placing two boxers and a pair of socks in the middle of it before folding it up and swinging it over his shoulder, sending a wave your way as he headed towards the bedroom door. Laughing then choking on the ice cream, you threw a pillow at him. 

“Get back in here you big goof.” 

Smiling he came back into the room, loving the sound of your laugh, and tossed the makeshift luggage onto the top of the dresser before throwing himself back onto the bed next to you. He leaned up and got close to your spoon again, opening his mouth for you to feed him a spoonful. You laughed as he went crosseyed and playfully shoved him away from you. 

“For you being the daddy, you sure like to act like a child.” 

He simply shrugged and snatched the spoon from your hand, scooping out nearly half of the pint before rolling over onto his side of the bed and facing away from you so you couldn’t take it back, though you tried. Tossing yourself across him, you fought to take the spoon back from his hand, grunting with the effort. 

“How long were you gonna last with 2 underwear and socks anyways. You can’t even do laundry.” 

He relented with the spoon quickly, letting you grab it to point a finger at you.

“The washer bubbled over one time, and you swore you would never bring it up again.”

Sitting back on your side of the bed at peace with your ice cream once again, you shrugged. 

“And you said that you bought this pint for me so I guess we both lied.” 

He nodded slowly, letting it go and instead, wrapping his arms around your waist and laying his head against your thigh. 

“Touche.”

The both of you stayed there in silence for a bit, simply watching tv together as you always did. The silence was comfortable until Gilly broke it. 

“So uh, I have to go on a run this Friday…”

You nodded and looked down at him, wearing a small smile. 

“Oh cool. How long?”

Gilly scratched at the back of his neck and your smile slowly fell as you looked at him. 

“Probably about two weeks.” 

You tried to keep your face neutral, not show any weakness with what he said. You prided yourself on how strong you could be, even with how submissive you were with him. Your relationship had turned serious within the last month and you had been by him the entire time, only simple runs lasting a few days at a time. Never this long. So you looked down to try and hide the disappointment, suddenly no longer interested in the ice cream. Gilly’s fingers were soft as they tucked themselves under your chin.

“Hey, hey. Don’t be like that. I’m coming back. It’ll be over before you know it. Maybe you can hang out with Leticia, go shopping and go to the movies and do girl shit. Pass the time. It will go by quick. Don’t be sad querida.”

You nodded and leaned forward, cuddling into his chest. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“I know baby. I’ll miss you too. We still have a couple of days together before I leave so we’ll spend it together. Then as soon as I come back, I’ll take you out on a date. I promise. How’s that sound?”

You smiled softly and nodded. You were still going to miss him, but it made you feel better to know that he was going to miss you just as much and you would have him to yourself once he came back. Reaching for your ice cream, you held it again and held out another spoon for him, a smirk coming to his face. 

“Ah, so that’s what it takes to get some of your ice cream.”

With a smile, you pushed the spoon at the last minute, smudging some on the tip of his nose before feeding it to him. 

“Don’t make a habit out of it.”


End file.
